The Path Untrodden
by Doomsday Salad
Summary: Many have wanted to be a trainer. It's a path of glory and adventure; the path they all seek, but not all of them find. A young boy has found this path. It leads to glory; but at what Price? He only knows this; the price is more than he can be, or pay. ... I have no skills in summaries, just read it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young boy, who seemed no older than 9, stared at the T.V. in awe. He may have seen this battle many times before, but it never seems to cease amazing him.

'I wonder what it would be like to be a trainer... To be like the people I see on T.V. Always on a adventure, always battling, making more friends then I have ever imagined...' The boy thought, admiring the tactics the trainers used.

The battle was reaching a climax, both Pokemon weakened considerably. The battle was between a heavily scarred Blastoise, who had scars and cracks everywhere; even the blaster on its back was damaged, and a Mightyena; who seemed to be small for its kind. Too small, it seemed.

In the end, the Mightyena prevailed, finishing the Blastoise off with a well-aimed Faint Attack. The Blastoise went down with a resounding 'Thunk'.

"Blastoise!"The Blastoise's trainer cried out.

The trainer quickly ran to his Pokemon, patting its head."You did well, buddy."

"The winner of the battle is Tyler and his Mightyena!" The announcer said, as the young boy watching the battle cheered.

"You never seem to get sick of watching that, Seth..."The young boy's mother said.

"Of course not! It's always an awesome battle!"

"I see... I've seen it at least a thousand times, so why wouldn't I see..."The mother replied, muttering the last part."Clean up and go to bed Seth, your dad will be visiting tomorrow."

"But mooooommm..."

"No buts mister, Clean up and bed, now!"

"Awwwww..."The young boy, named Seth, muttered.

He grudgingly turned off the T.V., and put away the VCR tape that held the battle away. He grabbed his stuffed Charmander toy, and walked off for bed.

His mother smiled softly."Such a good kid... Maybe one day, he'll be able to reach his dream..."She said to herself, so quiet she barely heard herself.

* * *

**A/N:** _A actual attempt at a story! *Le gasp* Amazing, right? This one will hopefully do better than my others. At least this time, it didn't omit words. I hate when it does that..._

_Anyway, stay tuned for the ride, will ya?_


	2. Obtaining the Starter

**Chapter 1- Obtaining the Starter**

_Brrrrriiingggg!_

_Brrrrriiingggg!_

_Brrrrr_-

The ringing of an alarm clock was suddenly cut off- replaced with the angry grumbling of a boy. The boy had skin dark as caramel, with hair the color of a sandy beach on a hot Summers day. His fern colored eyes- which seemed flecked with molten gold- struggled to keep open. When he saw the time, though, his eyes had no problem staying open; they even decided to grow to the size of plates.

"I'M LATE!"He yelled, instantly jumping out of bed; he got tangled in the sheets, and feel flat on his face.

He didn't seem to register the fact he had face-planted, instantly getting up. He quickly threw on some clothes, muttering about how he should fix that alarm clock, and how he was late for a special meeting. He threw on shoes, before noticing he had put them on the wrong feet. He groaned.

"Uggghhh... I don't have time for this! I'm late as it is; I don't need to be more late!"He growled, fixing his shoes; he had a faint accent, sounding like a mixture of Canadian and Bronx.

He ran out the door, nearly crashing into his mom."Sorry mom! Bye!" He yelled, slamming the door as he closed it.

"That kid.. One day, he's gonna cause some major trouble."His mother sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

* * *

Seth reached the lab, panting."Sososososo lateeee... All the starters will probably be taken..."He grumbled, walking up the stairs and into the lab.

"Ah, there you are, Seth!"

"Hey Professor Banyan! Any starters left?"

"Yes, actually. You got lucky Seth; lots of trainers are late."

Seth sighed in relief, happy that he won't need to start his journey late."Which ones are left, Prof.?"He asked.

"We have a Growlithe, Gible, Squirtle, Elekid, Eevee, and Gastly left."

Seth frowned; all the Pokemon were ones he wanted, so he could not decide. In the end, one just seemed special for him."I'll take the Eevee, Prof.."

"Okay, here you go!"Professor Banyan said, handing Seth a Pokeball; the Pokeball had a sticker of all the evolution stones."Be careful Seth, Eevee can be quite... Ah, excited, to put it nicely."

Seth nodded,"I can handle this Pokemon Prof., don't worry 'bout it!"

"Okay, Seth, whatever you -"The Professor said, not able to finish the sentence because Seth had ran out before he finished, and the Professor sighed."Impatient child."

'Hmm... I guess I should meet my new compadre.'Seth thought.'This is gonna be exciting!' He fist-bumped in the air. He unhooked his only Pokemon's Pokeball, staring at it.'I can't believe I actually got a starter... My dream has come true...'With that final thought, he tossed the Pokeball.

"Come on out, Eevee!"He said, in awe of seeing the Pokeball work.

In a flash of white light, a little Eevee came out, ears twitching."Vee?"It said, before running up to Seth, climbing him."Eevee? Ve Vee Eev?"

Seth laughed."S-stop it! T-that tickles!"He said, the Pokemon sniffling and licking him.

Seth checked his Starters gender, surprised to find the Eevee was a girl.'I heard female Eevees were hard to find... Sweet!'He thought.'Makes this day even more awesome. She needs a name, though.'

"I'll call you... Um... Uh..."Seth said, frowning, struggling to come up with a name."Err... Liz?"

"Veee~!"Liz said, licking her trainers face, causing him to laugh.

"Liz it is! I have a feeling we'll be great friends Liz. And maybe have a great adventure!"

"Veeee!"Liz said, agreeing.

"Lets get to the next town, shall we?"

Liz nodded, hopping onto her trainers shoulder. Seth picked up Liz's Pokeball, and put it back on his belt. He started walking down the path, grinning happily.'This will be great! To Viridian City we go!'

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm getting more used to writing. Haha. If I have grammar mistakes, please point them out. I'm a bit weak in grammar- I don't understand some concepts._

_As a wise man once said: Don't eat the virtual cookie!_

_... Yeah, makes no sense._

_ANYWAYS, comment, favorite, and follow if you like how it's going! Constructive criticism accepted- Leos(Flamers) aren't._


	3. Viridian City and Into the Forest

**Chapter 2- Viridian City and Into the Forest**

Seth walked on, following the path. He had encountered a few Pokemon- and had made Liz a little stronger. The battles were quite hard though, as she was only a normal-type, and was a weak attacker. He had managed to catch a Pidgey, which helped him with the battles; the flying moves were useful in battle, as nothing was able to hit the little Pidgey. Seth hummed softly, seeing the city up ahead."Aha, Viridian City..."He mumbled, glad to have reached it; the walk was not very fun, with Rattata trying to steal his things and his new Pidgey, who he named Spy, trying to fly off.

Seth sighed, shaking his head some.'This journey hasn't gotten on such a good foot as I had first imagined. Oh well, it can only get better from here.'He thought.'Or at least, I hope it can.'With those thoughts in mind and a small sigh, he kept trudging on. He finally reach the city, and looked for the Pokecenter.'It's usually a building with a red roof, right?'He thought, trying to recall what he had learned from T.V.'Aha, there it is!'

He walked towards what he believed to be the Pokecenter, and opened the door. He was relieved when he found it it really was the Pokecenter, and not some bizarre building with traps and other things.'My imagination is... Wild.'He thought, chuckling mentally. He walked up to the Nurse Joy of this Pokecenter- she was a woman of standard height, soft and kind ocean blue eyes, and bubble gum pink hair- who smiled as he reached her."Hello! Welcome to our Pokecenter! Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?"

"Uh, yes. Very much."

"Okay! Wait a little bit for your Pokemon to finish healing! In the mean time, why don't you check out the few things Viridian City has to offer."

"I will.. Thank you."Seth said, handing over his Pokemon.

He then left the Pokecenter, knowing his Pokemon were in good hands. He sighed, looking around. Viridian city didn't like like much; just a few houses, a path to the side, the Pokecenter, the Pokemart, and a gym.'I always thought cities would be bigger than this..'He mused,'Guess I was proven wrong. I might as well buy some supplies from the Pokemart; may need them later.'With this, he walked towards the blue building. When he opened the door, he admired the items around him; shelves full of items for Pokemon! They ranged from simple toys to grooming tools, from items for battle to Pokeballs, and some other things. He was slightly overwhelmed from all of it.'Small on the outside, frigging gigantic on the inside!'He thought, browsing the shelves for items he may need. He picked up a few Potions, some Pokeballs, Pokemon food, stickers for his Pokeballs, and other various items he may need.

When he reached the cash register to buy the things, he winced at how much he had to pay. He could afford it, but it would lead him to barely having any money left.'For your Pokemon, Seth, for your Pokemon...'He thought wearily, still not liking the price. He forked over the money, stuffing all the items into his bag.'Oh, the pain... Now I'll actually have to eat my mom's cooking! Food poisoning, here I come.'

* * *

The next and pretty much final place to visit on Seth's list was, of course, the Gym. He frowned when he noticed the lights were off.'Gyms are usually bustling with activity, from what I've read and saw on T.V.'He thought,'This one seems dead as a doorknob.' He read the sign, which said 'CLOSED'.

'I did not know Gyms could even be closed, especially because it's only midday...'He thought, frowning some more,'What is up with this?'

"This Gyms been closed for a long while."Seth practically jumped out of his skin when a voice suddenly started speaking. He looked around, relieved to see it was just an old man that was speaking. He was confused as to how the old man appeared; Seth was pretty sure the man wasn't there when he arrived at the Gyms doors.

The old man kept speaking, not noticing the confused look on Seth's face."The leader for this Gym just suddenly... Vanished. Out of thin air."

"V-vanished?... But, how...?"

"No one knows. People believe he was murdered, or either went corrupt and joined Team Rocket."

"... Team... Rocket?"

"A evil organization... Something kids like you don't need to know about. Now, I'll be off. Your Pokemon are fully healed, by the way."The old man said, walking away.

'How'd he know all that... How'd he even know my Pokemon were being healed?... This will possibly be a encounter I won't forget.'Seth thought, shaking his head a little.'Well, might as well get my Pokemon, if what he said was true... Them being healed, that is. The rest... I dunno. I don't think I wanna know, at that.'

* * *

Seth exited the Pokecenter, after asking for directions to the next town.'Shoulda bought a map when I was in the Pokemart... Oh well, maybe I will at the next town.' He thought, mumbling a bit. He stopped suddenly, gaping at what was in front of him. It was a forest, with trees so high giants would be impressed, with colors more vibrant than any picture or sketch he ever drew, and many sounds coming from it; some friendly sounding, others... Not so much.'That Nurse Joy didn't say ANYTHING about a darn forest...'He mentally groaned,'So many trees for me to walk into, so little time. At least I have Spy to take care of the bugs. And maybe I can finally encounter trainers and have a actual battle.'

With those thoughts, and many more, in his mind, he trudged into the gigantic forest; where hostile trees, trainers, and bugs await him and his Pokemon.

* * *

**A/N: **_Psshh... The ending sounds a little rushed for me. Oh well. My mind doesn't process the idea of 'Do not rush a chapter' when it comes to finishing a chapter. Hehe. And yay, reached 1000 words, purely on the chapter without this Author Note! Woo! I feel so proud of myself :'D_

_Anyways, Review, Favorite, and Follow! _


	4. A Meeting and The Forest Part I

**Chapter 3- A Meeting, and Part I of the Forest**

Seth growled to himself, pushing himself off of the tree.'That is the 5th time I've walked into a tree,'He thought,'And I think a Caterpie or two has inhabited my hair; all those twigs and leaves must make a comfy bed for them.'He sighed, shaking his head; and low and behold, a Caterpie came out of his hair, along with some twigs and leaves."... Okay then... I am going to burn my hair off sometime soon..."

Shaking his head once more, he continued on."Isn't there supposed to be trainers or something in this forest? It's weird that I haven't seen a single trainer in this forest... And I've been traveling for hours..."Seth whispered quietly to himself,"Is it because it's nearing sundown? Or has everyone just... Left the forest? Maybe they were killed? Captured? Eaten by a big, pink Dragonite?... Bah, me and my weird imagination... This is why I shouldn't be left by myself..."

He stopped talking himself, looking around uneasily. He could barely see three feet in front of him; he could barely see his own feet.'I should set up camp soon, before everything is too pitch black.'He thought, shrugging off his backpack. He groaned quietly, shaking his head a little.'Oh great... This is gonna be hard, seeing as I can barely see my own hands! I should have set camp up a while ago. Please, Arceus, don't let bug Pokemon inhabit my sleeping body. I don't need to be a bug Pokemon nest. I'd have to burn myself.' He digged around in his backpack, eventually finding a flashlight.'Hallelujah!'

He flicked on the flashlight, and beamed it right into the face of a trainer. He screamed, falling backwards, with the other trainer doing the same thing. The other trainer had a high-pitched scream, suggesting it was a girl.

"Jeeze, guy! Are you trying to blind me?!"

"Uh... Well, sorry. I wasn't expecting some random chick to appear and scare the crap outta me!"

"And I wasn't expecting some idiot guy to flash a light in my eye!"

"Who you calling a idiot?!"

"You!"

Seth and the female trainer got into a major insult war, with words not appropiate for the ears of little children. It soon turned into a fist fight; well, actually, more like the female trainer started beating Seth up with his own backpack.

"Ow! Stop! Mercy! Uncle! Heel!"

"I'm not a Growlithe! Don't tell me to heel!"She growled, hitting him harder.

"Okay okay! Truce, truce! I surrender!"

"...Fine."She huffed, putting down his backpack,"I don't need blood on my gloves anyways."

"Thank you. Now, can we restart the whole meeting? Getting beaten up isn't exactly gonna give us good impressions about eachother. My name's Seth. Sorry for flashing my flashlight in your face."

"Fine. The name's Aubrey, and sorry for beating you up with your backpack."The female trainer, who is now known as Aubrey, replied,"Actually, I'm not all that sorry. It was fun! And can I stay here? I'm, uh, sorta lost... Heheh."

"Sure."Seth said, adding mentally,'Mainly because I don't feel like being beaten up with my own backpack again. And great, I'm stuck with a nutjob... Arceus, why do you foresake me so?'

"Thanks!"Aubrey said, stealing his sleeping bag."Nighty night!"

"Wha-? Hey!"Seth complained, Aubrey falling asleep on his sleeping bag,"Aw man... Looks like it's me and you, ground. Don't try to kill me in my sleep."

* * *

Seth woke up, groaning a bit; sticks and twigs were poking him everywhere."Ugh... I think a rock is in a place where the sun doesn't shine."He mumbled, getting up,"I knew the ground would try to kill me when I slept, putting twigs in painful places..."

"Well, I slept great!"

Seth jumped a little, surprised by the sudden appearance of the voice. He soon relaxed a little, after he realized it was just Aubrey."Because you stole my sleeping bag..."He grumbled, making sure she didn't hear the comment. In a louder voice, he asked,"Aubrey, have you seen any trainers in the area, other than us? I thought this forest was filled with trainers, from what I heard."

"I haven't seen a single soul, other than you. I don't know what happened to all the other trainers; usually, I see bug catchers crawling around, looking for new bug Pokemon to capture, and gross people out. Maybe they decided to finally get lives?"

"They're bug catchers, even I know they'll never get lives."

"Point taken."

"Do you think... Do you think something happen?"

"Maybe. Might explain why lots of the Pokemon are gone. I used to practically trip over a Caterpie or Weedle when I moved less then a centimeter."

"We need to get to the bottom of this! What if a giant pink Charizard ate them?!"

"... A giant pink Charizard?"Aubrey asked, covering her mouth with her hand; she was about 5 seconds from a laughing fit.

"Long story. Now come on, lets start figuring this out!"Seth said, starting to run in a random direction.

"Hey! You forgot your stuff!"Aubrey called, sighing,"Looks like I'll have to carry it... Talk about no manners."

* * *

**A/N:**_ 3,000 words in a story. With actual chapters. Most I've done for anything. This story should feel special. :D_

_Anyways, try giving me a Review? Maybe even a Favorite and Follow? Liz will give you a Pokemon treat if you do!_


	5. The Forest Part II

**The Forest Part II**

It was a beautiful day in Viridian Forest. The sun shined perfectly on the trees, making the shadows cast in just the right way. A light, refreshing breeze was blowing; not too cold that people would freeze, but not too still they would bake under the sun. Not a sound punctured the forest. That didn't last however, as the stomping of two young and curious trainers was happening. Seth and Aubrey had decided to wake up from their light nap, which was more like being lazy and not doing anything, and continued on to find the missing trainers and Pokemon of the forest. Aubrey squashed Seth's protest to eat some food, replying simply with a 'We can eat later'. Seth grudgingly followed her, not having any real choice in the matter.

Seth's stomach growled in protest, not liking the fact it was denied food. He wanted to try and persuade her to let them eat a small snack at least, but knew she wouldn't listen to a word he said, too stubborn to give up. Sometimes, he swore she was worse than his birth Dad; and that simple thought made him shudder a little. They had been traveling in the forest for a few days, and got to know eachother a bit better; so he knew for a fact he'd get a beating pretty soon. He also now knew that she came from a farm near Pewter City, and traveled out to the forest for berries occasionally. He also had a chance to actually see her; not just glance and take in a little, but see how she looked, and notice the little details. He hated to admit it, but he had to admit she looked... Well, she looked beautiful.

Her dark brown hair, which reminded him of the sweet and warm cookies his grandma used to bake, had streaks of blonde in it; accenting the brown with its brightness. Her eyes were the color of crystal water- a pure blue so bright, they seemed to glow. She was also taller than him, making her seem more intimidating, and, to Seth at least, more attractive. Her skin was paler than her mothers, which was pretty hard to beat. She seemed to naturally blend into the forest, like she wasn't really there, like she was part of the forest. She took confident strides; almost like she owned the place, and that everyone should obey what she says. Her personality needed some work, though. And her people skills did as well.

Appearntly he had been staring for too long, because Aubrey turned around snapped at him,"What the hell are YOU looking at?"

"Nothing."Seth squeaked out, not wanting to gain another beating and add it to the scoreboard.

"Better be nothing. Or else... Well, you know. Just hope there isn't a rock around. Be not glad that I'm not wearing my gloves."Aubrey grumbled, looking ahead once more.

Seth sighed in relief, glad that the beating score didn't go to 11.'Why do I always seem to attract bad company?'He wondered, sighing mentally.'Do I have a special hormone that just attracts them? Cause if I do, I want to pass it on to someone else. If there is a someone else. Its been three days, and we haven't seen a single human soul.'

Nothing interesting had happened the past few days, they just saw the occasional bug Pokemon crawling around, and Aubrey freaked out a bit. The first time this happened she had stated 'I hate bugs. Don't laugh.' And he never laughed; because he knew would she would do if her pride was injured like that. They also chatted some, which ended in argument... Which ended in Seth getting his butt kicked.

Pretty soon, a strong, putrid metallic smell traveled into his nose, causing him to gag a little. Aubrey must've smelt it too, since she gagged a little as well."What is that smell? It smells like a 3-week-old rotten fish covered in rotten milk and Stunky juice."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Aubrey."Seth replied, nodding in agreement,"Let's follow it. Maybe it can give us a clue as to what happened to the bug catchers."

"Maybe... Or maybe you're just crazy."

"Probably the latter. I'm hanging out with you, aren't I?"

"Very funny. You're gonna die later, just so you know."

"... Yay..."

Soon, they found the source of the smell; and wish they hadn't decided to follow it. The metallic smell obviously came from the blood that painted the grass and trees, and decorated the dead leaves; Aubrey and Seth had to be careful in this area, because there was more. The putrid smell came from the decomposing bodies of bug catchers and their Pokemon alike. Dead Caterpie and Weedles were placed on sticks, straight through their stomachs, and their trainers heads were place on top of the stick; their expressions frozen the way they looked when they were brutally murdered. Guts were strewn across the leaves and trees, organs littering the ground like trash. Body parts were strewn across the place as well, pieces of bone poking at where they were removed.

The remains of bodies that were actually attached spelled out something... Disturbing. It could have been for anybody, but it scared the two young trainers quite a bit. The message spelled out 'Your Next', blood used for the parts that didn't have fitting body parts or organs. It was a disturbing sight, and one that would haunt them forever.

Aubrey paled considerably, gulping."I knew they had no lives, but this is a bit far when it comes to having no life."

Seth gulped as well, resisting the urge to vomit."You know... I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore. The question I must ask though, is who would do this kind of thing?"

"I don't know... And I don't think I want to know. The fact they did this scares me too much to actually find out."Aubrey replied, shuddering,"And trust me, its hard to scare me off when I'm curious."

Something had caught Seth's eye; and it wasn't a dead body part. He picked it up, and muttered,"What's this, and why is it here?"

The thing in question was a strange, tiny black hat with a shiny, dark red capital 'R' smacked on it. It was laying in a puddle of blood, until Seth had picked it up. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, as it was also soaked in blood.'I'll need to burn my hands off later.'

"A capital 'R'... Team Rocket?"

"THE ONE AND ONLY!"A sinister voice sneered out.

... Soon, Seth's world had gone black.

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh gore... You are not one of my strongest areas ^^_


End file.
